User talk:Ian951
Welcome, Ian951! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Ian951 page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Sebapon (Talk) 09:27, December 17, 2011 Your edits It seems that you have been doing dirty edits. Please stop doing this or else there might be a possibility of blocking you. Thanks -- 11:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Tomb of Tolerance Floor One Like you, I had huge problems with this dungeon. The big swinging blades being one of the biggest problems, I began to become very frustrated. To avoid these huge traps, be sure to stay right in time with the music: Don't ever lose beat. When the timer ticks down, be sure to be in between the two blades to make sure you aren't hit. However, you can't always make it to that spot, so if you're under a blade, be sure to jump when you have time for ONLY one command left. Eventually you come to those nasty salamander: Keep your distance, and run when they're about to explode. You can also jump, but make sure you're safe from the blades above. The faster you get to the hut near the end of the level, the less salamanders you will have to face. Once at the hut, attack from a distance using your ranged unit. Destroy it quickly, or else you'll have to face alot more salamanders. Floor Two This floor, in my opinion, is alot easier than the first. Jump up and hit the switch, but make sure you're all the way against the door to avoid the death of your Patapons. You'll come across a variety of monsters here, and they're a bit stronger than on the first floor. If you can proceed with caution, and kill them quickly, you're good to go. Try not to use your summons, they'll be very useful on the last floor. Make sure to get the potions that some monsters drop, they're really helpful. Floor Three The floor everybody hates. You'll be battling Arch Pandara here, a strong demon, made powerful by all seven Archfiends. I'd read Arch Pandara's page for info on how to beat it. When she turns into a chest, be sure to break it as fast as possible. This battle will be tough at first, but you'll get the hang of it eventually. Other tips *Patapon 3 Tomb of Tolerance Watch this video, its pretty helpful. *Use a powerful unit, such as Cannogabang or Grenburr. If you don't have a specific class, look here to see who you need to train to unlock them. *Make sure your units are a high level. *Be sure to keep in time with the rythym, don't lose beat- Especially on the first floor. *Don't give up. If you need any more help, leave another message on my talk page. Good luck, 18:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 18:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC)